


Surrounded

by RainyJadedMeadows



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marriage, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyJadedMeadows/pseuds/RainyJadedMeadows
Summary: Another Ichihime two part confession story from Ichigo's POV. It's the last day of high school and Ichigo decides it's finally time to do something about his feelings towards Orihime, when realizing he could lose her to someone else.





	1. It May Look Like I'm Surrounded

Well it’s finally here, graduation day. Rukia, Renji, and the others had long returned to the Soul Society and I could finally focus on my future; living the rest of my life in peace. 

I’ll to be attending Tokyo Medical University in a few months and I want nothing more than to enjoy this much-needed break before going through their rigorous program. 

Waiting outside for my family, my mind starts wandering to the girl that had been constantly on my mind these past few weeks. Even my dreams were being consumed by her images. Night after night I would see her smile, her perfectly curved body, hear her voice. They were innocent dreams in the beginning, but this morning under the cold shower I finally admitted I had become a pervert dreaming about such an innocent girl in that manner. Her moans were still echoing in my mind.

My mind brings me back to the present when I see her. Inoue Orihime. No denying her gorgeous face or her stunning figure, but it was her gentle, pure soul that kept my attention. I had only known that kindheartedness once before and being enveloped again in that light was something, I did not think was possible, nor did I ever hope to.

But there was always something that demanded all of my attention, so it was easy to push away the thoughts of her. When the chaos that was my life had finally settled, I could no longer ignore what my heart was saying. All the emotions I had been holding for her came clawing to the surface. Every word she spoke to me, every look, every innocent touch, brought my walls crumbling down, fast. 

Her smile alone sends my heart into frenzy, but after years of brushing her off (and any other girl for that matter) it was fairly easy to keep up the front. Not completely effortless as it once was when I began to notice how she would glance up at me every now and then from across a room or the subtle blushing of her face when I would ask to walk her home. I began to feel hopeful that maybe one day she could return my feelings.

Her long auburn hair blew wildly in the wind as she ran up to me. My heart seemed lodged in my throat when I saw how happy she was. 

“Hey Inoue.” I give her a small wave. 

“Hi Kurosaki-kun, you’re still coming over later, right?” 

I had been hearing about a graduation party at Inoue’s for the past week and I knew I would not be able to get out of it. It’s not that I didn’t want to go exactly; I just knew that I wouldn’t know how to act around her. These feelings were still foreign to me, I had them buried for so long, I didn’t know what to do about them. I knew I wanted her, but was I even ready to be her boyfriend knowing that I’d be leaving soon? Could I really do that to her? I could wait but that could easily fail. No, I would not allow some other man to have her. I had to make her mine no matter what it took for it to work. But when would that right time come? I still had no idea. 

“Yeah I’ll be there.” I saw that small blush start to form on her cheeks and I had to look away before I started stuttering like a fool.

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

I notice her fan club start heading this way. All of them in tears as they come to wish her farewell. I roll my eyes. Mostly all underclassmen except for one that actually looks familiar. I can’t remember his name, but I do know he annoys the hell out of me.

“I see you’re as popular as ever.” I gesture behind her. “Thought you didn’t get followed?” It was meant to be a joke, but I couldn’t keep the annoyance out of my voice. Shit, hopefully she doesn’t notice.

She giggles. “Well I guess I just never really noticed.” She glances down at the floor.

“Hey Orihime-chan, can’t wait for tonight.” The annoying guy comes up next to her. Ignoring me. He gives her a smile and she returns it. The use of her name and his insinuation immediately grabs the attention my hollow. My face quickly turns into a scowl feeling my blood start to pump faster. 

“Oh, hey Yuusuke-kun! I’m glad you’ll be able to make it.” I clench my jaw as irritation gnaws at me at the use of his given name. My hollow still stirring in the background. Since when did they get so close?

“It’s always nice to see you be kind to those who don’t deserve it,” he glances at me, “but you really shouldn’t be hanging around delinquents like Kurosaki. Come on.” He grabs her hand starting to pull her away. My instinct reaction is to tear his hand off of her but stop before I can act on it. I really hate how casually he is touching her.

“It’s okay Yuusuke-kun, Kurosaki-kun is my good friend.” She tried pulling her hand free, but he wouldn’t budge. 

Seeing her reaction I move over to her and quickly yank his arm, freeing her. “Don’t touch her. She clearly didn’t want your filthy hands on her.” I can’t help the anger in my voice.

I try pulling her behind me, but she turns towards me. “Eh… Kurosaki-Kun, it’s okay, please.” She has her hands on my chest, gently pushing me away from this guy. I look down at her worried face and the anger slowly dissipates. I really don’t want her upset.

“I’m sorry Orihime-chan I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I hope I didn’t offend you, it wasn’t my intention.” He scratches the back of his head with a stupid smile on his face. 

“No, I’m not upset with you. I just don’t want my friends arguing is all.” She smiles at both of us. 

“Of course. Well I just found out we’ll be going to the same college, so we should stay in touch, okay?” He says, practically sneering at me. Bastard. Who the hell does this asshole think he is? He recently befriended her and now he’s trying to put some claim to her. I fist my hands trying to suppress my temper, my reiatsu spiking.

Inoue stands in front of me. “Sure, that’s a good idea!” What? Does she actually like this guy as more than just friends? Fuck! 

Damn King, way to royally fuck this up for us! You waited so damn long you lost her! I don’t have time to argue with my hollow, I’m trying to listen to this enlightening interaction. I can’t speak. I’m at a loss for words. Did I lose her already? Not that I ever had her… And there’s no one else to blame but myself.

Yuusuke looks around, glancing over at me. Waiting for what? For me to leave? Not going to fucking happen. I stand my ground. 

“Well… um, hey, why don’t I take you to that ice cream place you said you wanted to try? My treat of course.” Was this guy serious? Asking her out in front of me? Damn he has more guts than I thought. 

More than you, that’s for fucking sure! That’s why he’s got our girl! I glower at the bastard.

“Ah, thank you but n-no that’s alright Yuusuke-kun, I’m meeting with Tatsuki-chan at her house, uh, right about now! Uh yeah… I should probably go find her.” Inoue turns around towards me rubbing her neck. “Heh…heh… well I’ll see you later Kurosaki-kun. I won’t hold you from your family, and bye Yuusuke-kun I’ll see you later too!” She starts walking backwards and waves and of course trips and falls right on her butt. Yuusuke and I both start towards her, but she quickly jumps up and runs off.

He turns around and glares at me. “She only acts that way when you’re around, you know. Normally she wouldn’t mind if I took her out to eat, granted other people join us, but nonetheless, I suggest you stay out of my way, Kurosaki.”

“Inoue is my friend, so I don’t need to go anywhere.”

“Yeah, your friend, so just step aside and let someone else have a shot.” 

“I didn’t do anything but stand here so if she doesn’t want to go out with you that was her choice entirely.” 

“Bastard.” He says through clenched teeth. It is the last day of high school, so it would be wrong if I didn’t get into at least one fight today, but he still is Inoue’s friend. I really don’t need her mad at me tonight, so I opt for the less physical approach and start leaking my reiatsu. Just enough to make his breathing difficult. His eyes widen suddenly before quickly shifting back to his arrogant face. “Fuck this, you’re not worth it.” He mutters and walks off.

I shake my head exasperated with this whole situation. Great now I’m going to be stuck in her apartment with this guy.

My family finally walks around the corner and we can start heading home.

Later that night.

I start walking towards Inoue’s apartment with Chad. 

“What do you think about that Yuski guy?” 

“You mean Yuusuke?”

“Yeah… him.”

“He seems fine. Inoue likes him.” He shrugs.

“What?! So, she does l-l-like him?!” Chad chuckles and I feel a vein start to throb in my forehead.

“Well they get along. I don’t know, why do you ask?” He eyes me expectantly.

“I don’t really care for him that’s all.” I grumble.

Moments later we arrive at her apartment and knock. I can’t help my stupid heart trip over itself as I hear her voice, “I’m coming!”

She opens the door, a little breathless, and my jaw drops. She’s wearing a tight, short, red dress. It might as well be strapless with how thin the straps are. The dress accentuated all her curves to perfection. I feel all my blood running towards my groin and panic. No not here. I notice she’s barefoot and her toenails are also red. I look her up and down once more and swallow trying to think of something repulsive, anything to stop the tightening in my jeans.

Inoue blinks up at me. “Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?” She follows my eyes and notices I’m looking at her body. “Am I dressed okay? Do I look fat or something?” She turns around giving me a complete view of her body. Fuck she’s going to kill me. She gasps as she wraps her arms around her waist. “I’ll go change.”

I would like nothing more, than for her to change, but I know I have to stop her. I can’t let her think she was actually fat. “Uh, no Inoue you look, uh… fine...” Fine? That’s the best I could come up with?

“Um…Okay, if you think I look alright.” She smiles brightly at me. “Come in guys.” She steps aside to let us in. Chad and I duck our heads and enter the apartment. There are a lot of people here. A lot more guys than I would like, but these damn perverts were in our class, so I couldn’t just kick them out. I immediately regret not having her change clothes. They’re all looking at her and she doesn’t even have a clue. 

Keigo jumps up from his seat and heads straight towards me. Luckily nothing had to get violent as he put his arm around my shoulder and started murmuring nonsense about how gorgeous his Inoue looked tonight. I damn near punched him in the gut before Chad diverted his attention to food.

“Hey Ichigo!” I turn to see Tatsuki glaring at me.

“Oh, hey Tatsuki.” 

“It’s about damn time you got here! Have you seen what Orihime is wearing tonight?”

“How could I miss it?” I mumble under my breath.

“I’ve got my hands full keeping these losers off of her. I need your help!” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” I shove my hands in my pockets.

“Just do that thing you do that makes even grown ass men run away from you!” She slaps my back. 

“Uh, well, I’m really not supposed to do that to regular humans.” I scratch my cheek pretending I hadn’t just done that only hours prior. I look around the apartment and notice they all glare at Yuusuke as he talks to Inoue. Taking all of her attention. Yeah, she’s not mine, but she could be, if only I could find the right words to say. For now, I can’t do anything without embarrassing myself or Inoue so there’s nothing left to do but watch things play out.

A couple hours later of half listening to Keigo go on and on about what kinds of girls he’s going to date in college, and me trying not to blatantly stare at Inoue. I see her talking to Tatsuki. It grabs my attention as Inoue has her head down nibbling her bottom lip. I get up and start walking towards them. I hear Keigo in the background whine about being ignored once again. 

“Hey is something wrong?” I look at Inoue. She smiles weakly.

“No, nothing really.” She says quietly. 

Tatsuki groans. “Orihime actually wants some advice. You see Yuusuke asked her to be his girlfriend. She rejected him, but he still insisted that she think about it as he left. So, I told her she should probably give him a chance. What do you think Ichigo?” Tatsuki looking quite pleased with herself. I glare at her.

That bastard actually made a move. Fuck. What the hell am I going to do? Maybe she would be happier with someone who she could actually see on a daily basis and not have all this extra baggage, like me. My mood turns dark thinking about Inoue with another man. Touching her. Making her happy. It’s enough to make me see red.

“Oh, I see. Well I mean…” Fuck, fuck, fuck! I don’t know what to say! It may be now or never. If I don’t say anything Inoue will think I don’t have feelings for her and might actually go for this guy, but right now? To say something in front of Tatsuki? 

I pull Inoue into her kitchen, away from our nosey friends. I look around and notice almost everyone has left except for our close friends who seem to be lingering and looking over at us. I sigh running my hand through my hair. I guess there will never be a perfect time. 

I look down at Inoue. “Hey can we talk? You know when everyone leaves.”

She nods slowly looking down at the floor.

I look over her shoulder and glare at everyone. I catch Tatsuki’s eyes and gesture towards the group and to the door. I do it a few times till she gets it and starts ushering everyone out the door. 

“Alright everyone time to go!” She takes one look back at us and I nod thanking her. She closes the door behind her. I let out a sigh of relief.

Before the silence can start to grow awkward, I look down at her, she’s looking everywhere but at me. 

“Inoue…” I’m starting to lose my nerve but when she looks up at me with those big grey eyes, I know that I can’t lose her. “I meant to tell you earlier that you look really…um…” I gulp trying to gain some confidence, “beautiful.”

I hear a small gasp and she blushes brighter than I’ve ever seen. “Th-thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You look nice too.”

Instinctively my hand reaches up and cups her face. She’s so soft. I skim my thumb across her cheek and down across her bottom lip. Her breath hitches at the contact and I know I’ve been a dumbass for waiting this long.

“Inoue, first I want to say I’m sorry for being a complete idiot.” 

She immediately starts protesting. “Kurosaki-kun, you’re not -” I silence her with another touch on her lips.

“Yes I am. I’ve waited too long to tell you how I feel, and I almost let some other guy…” my voice trails off as I see her eyes start to glisten. She’s breathtaking and before I know what I’m saying the words just slip out. “I love you Inoue.” I realize what just came out of my mouth and focus on the meaning. I knew I felt strongly but love definitely caught me off guard. Shit. I’m in love with her. Been in love with her… “I have been for a while now to be honest, I guess I just didn’t know when the right time would come, but I don’t care about that anymore because I don’t want to go another day without you as mine.” 

Her hand holds mine to her face as the tears slip down her cheeks. “I love you too Kurosaki-kun... I have for… a while honestly.” 

Did I hear her right? “Y-you have?!”

She nods biting her lip staring right into my eyes. “Yes.”

Her words fortify my feelings and realizing how close I have moved towards her my heart starts racing. My hands start to sweat. She probably doesn’t even realize what she’s doing to me. The red dress she wore tonight is skin tight. Her full bust out on display and her waist so narrow my hands could easily encircle her. Did it have to be so damn short? It was barely covering her ass. I inwardly groan trying hard not to imagine my hands sliding up her dress. I shake my head trying to clear my mind. Don’t be a fucking pervert! My thoughts come to a halt when I feel her press into me looking up innocently at me. I can’t hold back anymore.

My hands land on her small but flared hips. She’s doesn’t pull back, so I lower my head and lightly brush my lips on hers until I fully press them into her soft pink ones. Wow I had no idea a single kiss could feel so good. I move my lips against her, relishing the feel of her mouth. I press my bottom lip down on hers trying to open her mouth, so I can deepen our kiss. Her mouth is pliant, and she easily allows me access. A quiet moan escapes her mouth when my tongue glides against hers.

If this kiss wasn’t enough to give me a hard on her sounds alone were enough to drive me crazy. I continue kissing her, savoring her taste and feel. She moans a little louder when my hand mindlessly travels down her back and grabs her ass firmly. Worried I’ve gone too far, too soon, I pull my hand back up and hold her waist. This should be safe.

After a few minutes of thoroughly kissing her I pull away looking at her face. She’s so beautiful. Her cheeks are stained pink and her lips red and swollen. My mind immediately thinks about her other lips between her legs and wonder if they too are the same color. I groan loudly when I realize I want more of her and I’ll only stop if that’s what she wants.

I grasp her slender waist and hoist her up on the kitchen counter and step between her legs. She gasps loudly when my erection unexpectedly bumps between her warmth. I crush my lips to hers and grind into her once gauging her reaction. I get a deeper moan from her and move again. God she’s so hot and soft against me. I notice her hips start to move and am beyond relieved to know she wants this too. I grind harder and notice her moans and gasps are becoming more labored. 

Her hands slide from my chest to my neck. Her small hands grip the hair at the base of my neck and pull. Damn, I like that. My hands start sliding up gripping her ribs only inches away from her breasts. She feels so small and fragile in my grasp. I have to truly focus on suppressing my strength with all this adrenaline pumping throughout my body, it’s difficult. 

I brush my thumbs underneath her breasts testing the waters. I’m shocked when I feel her hand guide my hand onto her breast. I unthinkingly squeeze and rub the hardened nipple with my thumb. She makes a new sound that practically has my cock throbbing. 

“Please Kurosaki-kun, touch me…” She moans into my mouth. I groan and cup both her breasts, kneading the mounds and feeling her writhe beneath me. Her fingers thread back into my hair pulling and clinging to me. She’s gasping more, and I break the kiss, so she can breathe properly. 

She pouts, “why did you stop?”

I chuckle. “I don’t want you to pass out from lack of oxygen.”

“Who cares about breathing anyway.” She smiles up at me.

“I do, but it doesn’t mean I’m done with you.” I kiss her neck and inhale her heavenly smell. A sweet, floral scent invades my nose. She shivers with each kiss. She leans her head back and I place kisses down her throat and chest until I meet clothing. My hands mindlessly search for the zipper, finding it on her side and slowly pull it down. Inoue shrugs out of the thin straps and the material falls painstakingly slow. My breath gets caught in my throat as her large breasts bounce free. No bra. Her areola is small with hard pink nipples. So perfect. I lean down and continue kissing her chest down to her breast seeking the tiny bud. I suck her nipple hard and flick the hardened flesh. I tease her with my teeth and give her a small bite. She tightens her legs around me rubbing my erection harder against her. Our hips grind faster into each other. I work my way to her other breast as she moans loudly, gasping for air, shaking. Did she just come? I hold her tightly as I notice her going limp in my arms.

“Oh, wow, Kurosaki-kun, I’ve never felt that before!” I smile like an idiot realizing that was her first orgasm ever. She blushes looking away, probably too embarrassed now. “Eh… Kurosaki-kun, should we move to my room?” She bites her lip looking down. 

“Hey,” I grab her chin and lift her eyes to mine, “I won’t pressure you into anything you don’t want.”

“I know, I-I want this. All of you.” My eyes nearly pop out of my sockets. Shit, I want her so bad, but I know she deserves better than this. I catch a glimpse of Sora’s picture solidifying my decision to wait. I don’t want her to have any doubt in her mind my love for her. I want her to know that I am fully committed to her and only her when we’re away at college. There is only one way.

“I want you too Inoue, but I think…” I feel the heat rise in my face wondering what she’ll think. Is this too soon for her? “Well… your first time should be with your husband…” I hope she understands what I’m trying to say.

Her face falls. Shit, she doesn’t. “Oh… um… you’re right… I’m sorry for what I just said…” She bites her lip so hard I’m surprised I don’t see blood. She quickly slides down the counter putting her dress back on. Fuck, how do I manage to always mess up!

“Wait, Inoue, I don’t think you understand – “ 

“It’s okay Kurosaki-kun I do. I should probably get started on cleaning up and get to bed.” She puts on a small, wavering smile though her eyes look anything but happy.

Before she can walk away, I grab her small wrist. “No, wait, dammit,” I mutter under my breath. “What I’m trying to say is, I think… I mean… I want to be that husband!” I feel the heat rise in my face. I look away scratching my cheek fighting my embarrassment.

“W-what? R-really? You mean you want to get m-m-married? T-t-t-to m-m-m-me?!” Damn I don’t think she’s ever stuttered that hard before. I try suppressing a chuckle and nod slowly.

Her eyes are wide. “Yes Kurosaki-kun, I’d love that!” She pulls me into a bone crushing hug. Shit, she’s a lot stronger than she looks. I wrap my arms around her and make a mental note to never upset her if her reaction will be physical.

“And I think it’s only right you call your soon-to-be-husband by their given name.” I smirk.

“You’re right! I-Ichigo-kun…” I can barely hear her.

“I couldn’t quite hear that Orihime…” Drawing out the sound of her name. I hear a small gasp from her. 

“Wow, you said my name… I-Ichigo-kun.” She beams at me audibly saying my name this time. I eagerly lean down and kiss her again. Orihime was the epitome of virtuous, she’s too pure for me to just take her virginity. I would not taint her, at least until she became my wife…

My hard on finally subsided knowing nothing else would happen tonight. I would wait for her. My hollow picking this time to violently yell out in anger. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind he’s throwing a fit. I just shake my head. Yeah bastard you’re going to have to wait too.

Finally, she would officially be mine in more way than one. I know Orihime is it for me. I would never love anyone else the way I love her. Ever.


	2. But I'm surrounded By You

I left her apartment late after I helped her clean up. We got to talk about our future. After everything was said and done, we would be getting married in August giving us enough time to plan a small wedding and right before I would move to Tokyo to attend medical school. I told her to hold off on telling anyone, so I could talk to my dad. I have no idea what my old man was going to say. Sure, he acted like an idiot most of the time and made light of everything, but he did have his serious moments that were just as disturbing

I finally get home and hope my dad is awake, so I can get this conversation over with. Just my luck, Dad and Urahara are sitting around the kitchen table drinking. I sigh loudly, of course hat and clogs would be here.

“Uh, hey, I’m home.”

My dad immediately begins his dramatic speech. “Son! Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? I know you’ve graduated high school, but you could at least call!” 

I sigh, completely ignoring everything he just said. “Well, Dad, there’s something I actually need to talk to you about.” I glance over at Urahara, his eyes hidden but I see his smirk. Does he already know? How could he? Then again what doesn’t he know.

“Well, my boy, quit stalling and just spit it out!” 

I groan. “Orihime and I are getting married… soon… in August actually…” I hold my breath waiting for their reaction.

They both turn to look at each other not saying a word. I can sense an unspoken dialogue. I feel a headache coming on waiting for someone to say something, anything!

“It’s about damn time son! How could you keep a beauty like Orihime-chan waiting this long! I see you’ve gone straight to marriage though! Is this because you can’t wait to have se-” I kick his chair over cutting off his comment.

Urahara quickly chimes in, “Ah, Inoue-san will make a lovely bride. And of course, with a body like hers she will easily be able to bear your children and provide quality nourishment” He slyly adds. I suppress the urge to punch him.

My dad quickly recovers, getting back in his chair. “Yes, that is very true.” He says rubbing his chin, looking lost in his own thoughts.

“Okay! That’s enough out of the both of you! Quit thinking about Orihime like that!” They both burst out laughing. My blood starts to boil. “Oh, so you both want to fight, is that it?” I start to lunge at my dad when he finally stops laughing.

“Okay we’re done,” he wipes a tear from his eye, “but seriously, Ichigo, the first time with Orihime-chan may not be what you expect.” I close my eyes trying to keep calm and not blow a fuse from embarrassment. I’d rather not have to hear it from my dad or Urahara, but honestly, I don’t want to mess things up with Orihime. Then again, they’re old, what do they know?

“Especially since you’re not really normal. That hollow inside of you could make things a lot more difficult.” Urahara says behind his fan. Damn hollow, how could I forget about him.

Maybe they would be of some help. Fuck, what am I getting myself into? I probably don’t even have a choice. “Fine, just tell me what I know you’re going to force me to listen to at some point.” I manage to sound calm, but I know my face is bright red.

“Have a seat son.” He pulls out a chair and I sit down as he hands me a small glass of sake. “You might as well have a drink since you’re finally going to become a man.” He laughs.

I eye the drink warily but take it and gulp down the awful drink. Maybe the alcohol will help me get through this conversation.

A few shots later I stumble up into my room sporting what I assume is a permanent red stained face. I know there are conversations that fathers and sons are not supposed to have and I’m sure 99% of them I just endured with my dad and Urahara. It was embarrassing as hell, but I have to admit that some of it might actually be helpful. Ugh my dad is such a pain in my ass. I fall face first onto my bed.

The next morning, I wake up with a horrible headache. I rub my face and head straight to the shower. The cold shower helps relieve the throbbing headache, but I know food will probably help the nausea.

I walk into the kitchen and see my dad sitting in the living room.

“Oh, good you’re up son!” He grins like he didn’t just pound a whole bottle of sake last night. What the hell?

“Yeah.” I mumble. No thanks to all that alcohol. 

“Here I wanted to give you this.” He walks over and places a small box on the counter. “It’s for my future daughter-in-law. I want her to have this. I know your mother would have wanted her to have it as well.”

I don’t have to open it to know that it’s my mother’s engagement ring. 

“Dad…” I don’t know what to say. I hadn’t really thought about how I would get her a ring, Orihime of course told me not to worry about it for now, but now knowing that she’ll have a piece of my mother with her seems more than perfect.

“You need to save your money and concentrate in medical school, so you can give Orihime the life she deserves.” He pats me hard on the back.

“Thanks Dad, I know she’ll love it.” I place the box into my jeans and know where I need to go this morning.

 

Wedding  
The months went by fast and slow at the same time. Fast because it wasn’t enough time with Orihime. We were always doing something wedding related or our friends would butt in on our time alone. But when we were alone all I wanted was to touch her. So many times, we were close to crossing certain boundaries, but fortunately we were able to stop.

It was becoming harder and harder to stop though, so when the day finally came, I was ready to explode, but I would never admit that. I was getting enough shit from my friends.

“So, you ready for tonight, Ichigo?” Renji raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

“Damn Ichigo, you’re so lucky to be marrying such a babe! Not Fair!” Keigo whined, tears dramatically streaming down his face.

“Will you two shut the hell up?!” I close my eyes as my temper starts to flare. I can hear them whispering and snickering. These damn perverts.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Chad giving me a thumbs up. At least I have one friend I can count on.

We’re finally standing at the altar. I look to see my dad and Urahara giving me knowing looks but I’m getting too nervous to focus on them. I don’t know why I feel so nervous, but the moment I see her enter the room. Everything else fades into the background. She kept her long auburn hair down and the white dress fit her curves perfectly. She transcended beautiful. She was an alluring angel, captivating my entire being. How did I get so lucky to have her?

It was hard concentrating on the ceremony until our vows. Orihime had told me to write down what I wanted to say but I figured I would just wing it, so I did just that.

“Inoue Orihime, I vow to love you, to care for you, and to protect you with my life. You are my ally, my friend, my all. From this day forward, you will never be alone. You have me, completely, Orihime. In front of our friends and family, I want it to be known, that it has only been and will only ever be you, for me.”

“Kurosaki Ichigo, I vow to love you, to make you smile, to be committed to only you, and to treasure every moment we have together. My love for you is everlasting, so for however many lifetimes we live, I will, without fail, fall in love with you in every one.”

I hold her hand tightly in mine after we place our rings on each other. Even now my love continues to grow for her as I hear her words. A warmth spreads throughout my chest as I look into her eyes.

“You may now kiss your bride.”

I press my lips softly to hers and start to deepen our kiss until the whole room erupts into cheers and applause. I immediately pull back remembering we aren’t alone. I look down to see Orihime blushing. 

“Sorry,” I whisper, “I forgot about them.” I chuckle. She gives me a warm smile.

The reception was nice, but I was ready for it to be over. I couldn’t stop thinking about what Orihime was wearing under that dress or what was going to happen tonight. 

We said our thanks and goodbyes to everyone that came. 

“You ready?” I gently squeeze Orihime’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She whispers.

At her apartment

I carry Orihime inside, walking towards her room and set her down near the bed. My hands are sweating and I’m sure she’s just as nervous as I am. 

“Eh… I’ll be right back!” She dashes into the bathroom and closes the door. I face palm and wonder what exactly she could be doing in there.

I start loosening my tie and take my grey jacket off and then vest. I hear the bathroom door open and nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Orihime was dressed in white lingerie and white thigh-high stockings. Her lacy corset and panties were see-through. I knew I couldn’t stop the blood flowing to my cock even if I wanted to.

“Hey. D-do I look okay?” She turns around agonizingly slow, her arms wrapped around her waist. Orihime, the embodiment of sweet and innocent and here she was seducing me? This can’t be right. No, she doesn’t even have a clue of how fucking hard she’s making me just looking at her. 

“You’re breathtaking.” I walk towards her trying to keep in mind that I need to be gentle with her. My hands grip her small waist and pull her into a slow and tender kiss. Her hands slide to my chest as she finishes unbuttoning my dress shirt. Her hands slip inside the material, running her hands across my abdomen up to my chest. Her feather light touches ignite my blood; my need for her growing deeper. I bring my arms down letting the material fall off my shoulders. Her hands slide back down towards my belt. She deftly unbuckles the belt and unfastens my pants. I feel my erection twitch with anticipation. 

I’m shocked as she goes down to the floor pulling my boxers and pants down. I kick my pants and socks away. I watch her, now knelt in front of me, I reflexively reach out to the back of her head, running my fingers through her soft hair. Is she really going to do what I think she is? She grips me firmly in her hand. I groan loudly finally feeling her skin on me after all these months. 

She slowly starts pumping me with both hands. I can’t help the smirk when I see how big I am in her hands. Her grasp barely reaches around me. 

“Uh… Am I doing this right?” Her sweet voice brings my attention back to her.

“Yeah, don’t worry, anything you do is good.”

I clench my jaw suppressing a loud groan when her tongue licks up and down the length of me, she stops to suck on certain spots, and then continues her licks. I feel her tongue swirl around the head until placing it in her mouth, her hands still wrapped tightly around me. 

“Yeah that’s really good…” I grunt. 

Her hands join her mouth and they start moving in sync. Up and down. Up and down. It’s so warm and wet.

I look down and see myself in her mouth. I can’t stop watching her. My hand on the back of her head instinctively guides her on how fast and deep to go. I’m so close to releasing. “Fuck, Hime…” I groan loudly, shutting my eyes tight, the deeper she takes me. I can feel her tongue flick and swirl around the head and she sucks harder, deeper. It’s driving me to that edge. My whole body is hot and tense. Pressure builds where her mouth is and I’m so close.

“Shit… Hime… I’m about to…” I try warning her through gritted teeth. She moves faster and faster until I can’t take it anymore. “Ahhh…” I open my eyes, keeping them on her feeling my blood pump hot in my veins, electricity coursing through my entire body, before I come harshly in her mouth. Fuck! This feeling is so intense as she keeps sucking, taking everything, I give her. I flop out of her mouth and she smiles shyly up at me licking her lips. Damn she looks so fucking sexy. 

“Was that good?”

“Hell yes. My turn.” I lift her up, grabbing her under her arms and guide her down towards the bed. I lay beside her.

“Lay on your side, with your back to me.” She does as she’s told. I sweep her hair out of the way and kiss the nape of her neck. She shivers as my hand starts unhooking the back of her corset. I place kisses across her back to her shoulder. Her familiar, sweet, floral scent invades my nose and I inhale deeply. I’m already addicted to her smell and I can only wonder what her taste will do to me.

“You smell so good, Orihime.” I get a small moan in response as I unhook the last clasp and the corset falls away. I slide my hand over to her flat stomach toward her large breast. I cup her and massage her gently. Another sound resonates in her throat. I roll her nipple making her body arch beautifully against me. Her ass grinding against me. I feel my desire start to build again. I kiss and suck the soft skin beneath her ear and down the side of her throat and bite her gently. A louder moan comes from her mouth as she buries her head in the pillow. Her hand grasps my thigh as I continue kissing her neck. I try to ignore the hollow stirring within me.

My hand slides back down her stomach into her white panties. I feel a small, soft patch of hair before I reach my destination. She’s drenched. Her grasp on my thigh tightens and she lets out the most erotic sound. I continue to feel around, spreading her open until I find the small nub of flesh between her folds and start rubbing her lightly. She gasps and moans loudly pushing her back against me. I move back letting her lay flat, so I can catch her nipple in my mouth drawing out more pleasure from her body. My middle finger slides further down to the source of her arousal. I slip my finger inside as my thumb takes over her clitoris. She’s panting now. 

“Ichigo!” Her eyes closed, moaning louder, her hand grasps my forearm. 

My ring finger slides in as well as I start to slide my hand in and out. I feel her fluid run down my hand making me aware painfully aware of my erection. All I want is to taste her, here. But I take my time and start with her delectable mouth. I hover over her body, settling between her legs, and kiss her roughly, savoring her taste. I work down to her large breasts sucking the soft skin searching for her nipple. When I find it, I nip it softly and suck her hard. She squirms under my touch breathing heavily, moaning louder than the last. I reach her stomach, kissing and nibbling her. She giggles, abruptly stopping to let out a small moan when I kiss her between her thighs. I skim my nose along the inside of her thighs, up and down. She smells intoxicating the closer I get to her sex. It’s heady, musky, and sweet all in one. I have to close my eyes to concentrate in staying in control. 

Hey calm the fuck down. Damn hollow. 

I can’t when you’re taking so fucking long!

Shut the hell up and stay back! You’re making things worse!

“I-Ichigo w-what are you doing?” She tries closing her legs. I shake my head trying to concentrate on her again.

“This.” I tug her panties down her legs and toss them aside. I grab her thighs and spread her open. She’s quite a vision, completely soaked and the most perfect shade of pink I’ve ever seen. I quickly dive my mouth down on her. Finally tasting her, which was definitely worth the wait. My hollow surges forward. I can feel his presence lingering throughout my body. At this point I don’t know whose actions are whose and I don’t really care anymore as her scent and taste invade my senses. Her hips buck up instantly, a loud moan filling the room. I lay my arm across her hips to keep her steady. I use my tongue to open her and she’s a whimpering mess. I smirk into her and glide my tongue up to meet her clitoris. She moans my name so loud I’m sure she could be heard next door. My possessive nature is taking over, and I want her all to myself. To own her in every way.

I focus my mouth on her, kissing, sucking her clitoris. Both of her hands are in my hair, tugging so hard I’m groaning into her. I keep working my mouth over her enjoying her sweet taste. I slip my tongue into her, her essence flowing down my tongue and throat. I tighten my grip on her thighs opening her wider, wanting more of her. She’s small here and it’s easy to devour her. It’s not long before I feel her convulsing underneath me as she comes loud and hard. I feel more liquid seep into my mouth. Her small frame spasms as her hips lift off the bed, my mouth staying on her, letting her grind against my mouth. Fuck. My erection is so hard it’s almost painful. I wrap my hand around myself, stroking up and down trying to find some relief. 

I rise up and kneel between her legs, wiping my face on the back of my arm and smirk down at my work. She’s lying limp on the bed, legs trembling, breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her face and chest are flushed a bright red, eyes hooded and dark. I want to be inside her. Now.

I lean over her kissing her parted lips. “You’re so beautiful Orihime. Just like this.” I rub the tip of my penis against her slick heat searching for her entrance. 

She’s breathless. Her hips rise. “Take me, Ichigo.” I kiss her again softly as I grip my erection in my hand.

She squirms but my other hand holds her firmly in place. I feel her small opening and push in. She whimpers quietly, and I kiss her gently. She starts relaxing and I push further. Her nails dig into back making it harder to resist from slamming myself inside her. My breathing turns hard and fast, fighting to control myself. At least Dad had warned me about this, had he not, I might have just given up and decided I just wouldn’t fit. I kiss her soft breasts seeking her nipple. I latch on and suck deeply. She arches her back and I continue pushing fully inside. I groan loudly as she cries out. I kiss her trying to ease the pain. Fully inside I nearly see stars with how good it feels. So much heat, thoroughly soaked and tight. Tighter than I had imagined, which honestly, I did quite a few times.

“Sorry, Hime.” 

“I’m okay, I promise.” She smiles up at me cupping my face in her hands. My hips instinctively start rocking in and out of her, slowly at first until her whimpers turn into soft moans and I’m plunging faster, deeper. My fucking hollow is raging against me again, trying to gain full control. Bastard. 

Orihime’s sounds fill the whole room, not that I’m being quiet but she’s all I hear. I feel myself getting pulled into my subconscious. Fuck not right now! I can still feel my body but the hollow has just as much control as I do. 

I hear Orihime gasp. “Y-your eyes, Ichigo.” 

I close my eyes and lean my head down to her shoulder trying not to frighten her. Her small hands wrap around my neck. “I’m sorry, he… won’t stay back, but I’m still here so please…don’t worry.”

Her hands lift my head up. I open my eyes and look into hers. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not scared… really.” She places a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back and finally stop resisting against my hollow. I can feel us both move as one. My strong desire for her more prominent as I fill her over and over. Putting the ultimate claim to her body. How I feel inside of her right now is primal. I don’t even have to think anymore as instinct takes over. It feels like me, but I can see and hear the hollow’s thoughts as if they were my own. This is what possession must feel like. I am the hollow right now and he is me. 

My hips slam into hers and she’s crying out our name. Her nails slide down my back feeding my lust. My lips crush down onto hers, my tongue searching for hers. I can feel her walls spasm around me. Tightening and relaxing until I hear her coming again, around me this time. God, I love that sound. She’s slicker now, as I slip in and out. I kiss my way down to her neck, sucking and biting the soft skin, wanting to mark her delicate body. Earlier I was just a bystander, but now in full control I’ll do things my way.

I roll us over without breaking contact and look up at her amazing body. I look into her eyes and I can sense hesitation. She says she’s not scared but she doesn’t look at me the way she does King. I smirk. Maybe after thoroughly fucking her she would come around.

Her large breasts bounce with every thrust, arousing me even further. I grip her hips bringing her down onto my cock as I thrust up. Her hands are on my shoulders, her head thrown back. I lean up taking her nipple into my mouth, biting her while still pounding into her. Her moans are so loud, making my blood hot, fueling my need for her.

I lean back looking at where we meet, and I remember I didn’t get a proper taste earlier. Fucking King… I lift her easily by her hips bringing her to my mouth. Her thighs on my shoulder. I raise my knees up as she holds onto them for support.

“You taste so fucking good.” I push my tongue inside her heat. It’s not long before her thighs are shaking as she screams coming in my mouth. I kiss the inside of her thigh before biting her hard and sucking her soft flesh, putting my own mark on her body. 

Her body collapses but I catch her before she falls wrapping my arms around her hips and back as I ease myself back into her.

She’s soaked, and I fill her over and over going deeper with every thrust. 

“I-I don’t think I can take anymore. Please…” She’s panting and moaning.

“Yes, you can. Just a little longer...” I groan into her mouth taking another kiss. I grip her ass and help move her body. I push my tongue against hers eliciting her body to awaken again as she starts riding me on her own. She breaks the kiss leaning her head back as she moves faster, up and down. Her hands on my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin. Shit. That feels good. I thrust up harder into her. She moves her head back into my neck. Her soft lips kiss my neck.

“More, bite, there.” I say through gritted teeth. She sucks on the skin until she bites me firmly. “Harder.” Her teeth sink harshly into me.

“Fuck!” I finally release inside of her. Grunting and panting. I wring out every ounce of pleasure I can from her body as my hips lazily thrust up and down. Her body is light in my arms, still lifting her up and down until I’m fully satisfied. I fall back down onto the bed as Orihime falls onto my chest. Our breathing hard and fast. I slip out of her as are breathing returns to normal.

The next morning, I wake up to feeling a tickle in my nose. I open my eyes and see Orihime snuggled up against my chest. Her hair sprawled wildly with some trying to get into my nose. I move her hair causing her to stir. Her bright eyes look up at me and she smiles. God, she’s so beautiful. My wife. I hold her close as that unnerving feel of possession grows inside of me, again. 

I’m relieved to feel like myself again. Being inside the Hollow’s mind I was surprised to know he loved her as much as I do. His love more lustful and rawer, but the same intensity. At least now I knew she would never be in danger around him.

“Morning.” I rub her back and kiss her hair. “You okay? We… didn’t hurt you, did we?” I ask as vivid flashbacks play through my mind and wonder if my hollow and myself were too rough with her. Thankful that he had receded for the moment.

She shakes her head. “N-no… that was amazing, actually.”

I smirk. “Good. I feel the same.” I let out a breath.

“But I was surprised to see him.”

“Yeah, we thought he might become a problem so we tried to come up with a plan to keep him at bay, but nothing worked. I figured I could probably hold him off, but you know how that went.” I give her a sheepish smile.

“We?”

“Oh… yeah…my dad, Urahara, and myself… It’s sort of a weird story I never want to relive.” I grimace trying to push those thoughts away.

She giggles. “Well I’m okay with the results.”

“Yeah?” I give her a small smile.

“Yes.” She leans up and kisses me. Her small innocent kiss immediately awakens my desire for her. I place my hand on her waist slowing sliding down to grab her bottom. 

She gasps. “I-Ichigo!” 

I smile at her. “Sorry, I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself anymore when we’re alone.”

Her blush turns bright. “It’s okay I was just surprised.” She smiles timidly. “So that means I can touch you, too… when I want?” 

“Yeah, you are my wife after all.” I grin widely at her and place my hands behind my head.

“Then maybe in the shower?” She smiles brightly.

My eyes open wide and I nod. “Let’s go!” I grab her arm heading for the shower. I notice her wince a little. “What’s wrong?”

“I guess I am a little sore.” She gives me a small smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve known. You need a bath then.”

I go in to the bathroom to fill the bathtub for her. When I walk back in the room, I pick her up easily and walk back in the bathroom placing her in the tub, going in with her. 

“Thank you Ichigo-kun, the water feels perfect.”

“Glad to hear it.” I lean my head back against the tub. I feel her move in the water towards me and I look down at her.

“I knew you’d be a great husband one day, I only hoped I would be lucky enough for you to be mine.” She says quietly, laying her cheek on my chest. I wrap my arms around her body.

“I’m the lucky one Orihime.”

 

Goodbye For Now  
“Something to remember me by.” She hands me a small envelope right before I get ready to board the train. I tear it open and my mouth immediately falls open, my blood pulsing south. It’s a few pictures of Orihime, one in the red dress from the graduation party, one in a bikini, and one in her high school uniform, with Kon! That bastard is dead the next time I see him. They are all in innocent but teasing poses. Holy fuck! What on earth possessed her to do this?

“O-orihime, wha-, who-, when did you take these?”

“A few days ago. Rangiku-san came to visit, and she actually picked the outfits. She insisted these would help you in your alone time, so I agreed! I want to help you in any way that I can.” She raises her arm in the air. That damn lieutenant is corrupting my innocent wife. I glance back at the pictures and tuck them into the pocket of my jeans, for safekeeping purposes of course.

“Well, uh, thanks, Orihime. For wanting to help I mean.” I smile and shake my head. She’s too naïve sometimes, but that’s what makes her, her. I run my fingers through the strands at the back of her head and lean down kissing her forehead.

“I’m really going to miss you Orihime,” I murmur against her skin.

“Me too. I love you, Ichigo-kun.” I look down at her face and see the steady stream of tears running down her face. 

“Hey, no crying.” I wipe away the tears with my thumbs. “Remember I can still turn into my soul reaper form and I’ll get to you as fast as I can.” 

She sniffles. “No, I don’t want to be selfish and take you away from your school work. We’ll both do our best in college and focus on our studies!” She gives me a small smile.

“Yes, we will.” I lean further down and kiss her slowly, savoring her sweet taste. I reluctantly pull back. “I love you, Orihime. I’ll call you when I get there.”

She sniffles. “I love you, too.”  
These months apart were definitely going to be hard, but I had to get through them, for her, for us, and for our future family I knew I wanted to start as soon as we could. I smile knowing I finally got my girl and as long as I had her by my side, I could fight through anything in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a lot of different things in this story, so I hope it didn’t fall flat. I didn’t want to make this story super long that’s why I skipped ahead to parts and didn’t have many other characters talk. I knew if I made it longer, I would never finish till next year lol.
> 
> The title is from a Christian song called Surrounded by Michael W. Smith. When I first saw this lyric, I pictured Ichigo surrounded by his enemies, but having no fear because he is surrounded by Orihime’s presence and he can do anything with her by his side. Or from Orihime’s perspective: she thinks/sees him surrounded by his soul reaper duties, his friends, and family but she has no idea that he’s thinking about her, surrounded by thoughts of her, surrounded by his love for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched the anime dubbed in English so I got the kun, chan, san, from watching a few subbed episodes lol. Sorry if I still got things wrong.


End file.
